Declararse
by Mary chan21
Summary: Desde hace unas semanas, que Takao no lo espera al acabar las clases, menos las prácticas. Se larga de la nada inventándole la primera excusa que se le viene a la mente, y huye sin explicar nada...y Midorima, quien a su pesar estaba comenzando a sntir lo duro que se había vuelto ir a casa en silencio, decide seguirlo después de clases...


Por alguna razón (y una muy específica en realidad, ni él mismo entendía por qué se iba con rodeos) ahora no estaba disfrutando su valioso tiempo libre con su sexy escolta. No era como si lo estuviese pasando mal, después de todo lo que estaba haciendo era por su Shin-chan, pero… era tan difícil no tenerlo a su lado! Se había acostumbrado tanto a tener siempre a su vista ese bello rostro que simplemente no podía ignorar la ausencia de su Ace-sama.

_Tranquilo, Kazunari_, se dijo, en un vano intento por calmar sus nervios, _Shin-chan debe pasar por esto para valorar tus sentimientos…creo,_ reconoció dubitativo.

-Oi, Takao, comienza de nuevo! –ordenó Miyagi, bastante molesto por el aire distraído del menor- es que no quieres?

-n-no es eso! Disculpa –desde la semana pasada, había acordado con su senpai ensayar confesiones. Porque sí, él, el más idiota y torpe en el ámbito amoroso, se declararía al tsundere más lindo y denso del universo. Claro, cuando estuviera conforme y preparado con esos ensayos.

-entonces? Vamos a hacerlo o no? –suspiró- no estoy dispuesto a venir cada día después de clase para que no hagas nada, idiota

-moo, si lo estoy tomando en serio! –replicó con una sonrisa nerviosa- es sólo que… es difícil decirlo, se siente como de verdad

-ya, no te sonrojes! –reprochaba, algo avergonzado también- no puede salir mal, entiendes? Esos sentimientos…bueno, son algo obvios. Quizá hasta Midorima se dio cuenta –bromeó.

-hey! Con eso no se juega! –chilló- si Shin-chan se entera sin que yo le explique me dejará de hablar!

-no, no creo que suceda –murmuró, recordando lo unidos que eran…**inseparables**, mejor dicho. Por algo el pelinegro se quejaba.

-es que me da cosita –puchero tierno- yo quiero mucho a Shin-chan

…

-exacto! Sigue así

-eh? Oh, claro! B-bueno…estas seguro que así está bien?

-no te detengas ahora, mocoso

-si alguien entra…

-deja de pensar! Sólo hazlo.

…

Midorima llevaba escuchando eso desde hacía rato, cada vez más avergonzado por lo que parecía ocurrir dentro. Y estaba triste…¿Triste? Oh, sí; infinitamente decepcionado. Si permanecía ahí más tiempo no lo podría soportar…no si era Takao quien estaba haciendo **_eso_** allí, a solo una puerta y un par de metros de distancia.

_Maldición_, pensó, celoso a su pesar.

Desde la semana pasada Takao se había comportado de una manera extraña, inventándole el primer motivo que se le ocurría por el que no podía acompañarlo a casa como las demás veces. Y él, ya intrigado (o más bien preocupado) por tantas evasivas, se había tomado la molestia de seguirlo después de clases…encontrándose con la desagradable

(_Desilusionante_)

Situación de que su Bakao tenía encuentros a escondidas con su senpai.

_Supongo que fui iluso al creer que estaríamos en esa tensión sexual por siempre. Él no es mío. Yo no le he pedido que lo sea…_

Sí, él, aunque no lo pareciera, era consciente de esa misteriosa aura amorosa que siempre los rodeaba. Por eso no entendía que hacía SU platónico ahí dentro pervirtiéndose con Miyagi.

Antes de saber qué demonios estaba haciendo, su mano ya había tomado la perilla de la puerta, la había girado, y empujaba abriéndola, encontrándose con…

¿Takao leyendo algo de su cuaderno y recitándoselo a Miyagi?

_Trágame tierra_, suplicó.

-eh? –su sorpresa fue muy evidente.

-Shin-chan! Q-que haces aquí?

-Midorima, no se supone que deberías haberte ido ya? –bufó el otro.

-…yo…creí que…-sintió su cara arder y tuvo que bajar el rostro, sabiendo que aun así no podría escapar del ojo del base, pero sin nada más en mente.

-Shin-chan? Estas bien? –el pelinegro, preocupado por ese misterioso (y lindo) rosa en las mejillas de su peliverde, dejó al lado su cuaderno corrió a él, sólo para darse cuenta de que ese rosa se iba convirtiendo en carmesí a cada paso suyo. ¿Podría ser que…? _No, Kazunari, no seas tan optimista_, alcanzó a reprenderse con una suave sonrisa.- por cierto, qué haces acá? Dijiste que debías llegar temprano

-es que… luego me avisaron que no era necesario, así que decidí buscarte para que me llevaras –explico, recobrando la compostura- unas chicas me dijeron haberte visto aquí, así que vine –termino, acomodándose sus gafas- estas ocupado ahora? Digo…lo has estado mucho últimamente –intento disimular una acusadora mirada a Miyagi, quien era perfectamente consciente de sus celos.

-awww, Shin-chan, notaste mi ausencia! –exagero con corazoncitos en los ojos y una de sus sonrisas más brillantes- y yo que pensé que ni te darías cuenta!

-lo tuyo solo lo note por la falta de la rickshaw

-moo no seas tan malo! –se quejó feliz- sabes que si pones una carita tan linda como la de recién te acompañare hasta el fin del mundo

-de que fin hablas, Bakao? Tsk, estás viendo demasiadas películas de nuevo

-es que yo soy especialista en pasarme películas, Shin-chan

-huh?!

-n-nada! –se sonrojo.

-y ahora por qué estas rojo?

-denso! –le grito divertido, yendo a buscar sus cosas.

-que quieres decir con eso?! –se enfureció el peliverde- sí que eres idiota! Vámonos de una vez!

-alto ahí, Takao! –el rubio no encontró nada mejor que fastidiar al peliverde provocándolo un poco más. Y ¿Qué mejor que con el único causante de sus celos?

-si senpai?

-no puedes irte todavía, idiota –puso su cara amenazante de siempre, agarrándolo del brazo- aún tenemos que practicar –puso suficiente doble sentido para que el escolta lo notara, pero no el necesario para que un tonto como Takao lo comprendiese. Satisfecho, vio como el megane fruncía el ceño, con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-eh? Yo creo que está bien por hoy, Miyagi-senpai

Oh, bien, no había captado nada. Perfecto para el plan de Miyagi.

Era hora de darle un escarmiento al problemático Ace que tenían.

-Takao, sabes que nunca es suficiente para mí

-eh? Pero si siempre dices que ya es suficiente –se le escapó. Ante eso Miyagi temió recibir una mirada burlona por parte de Midorima, pero sólo lo vio confundido; seguramente preguntándose cómo alguien podía rechazar al moreno.- además de eso, siempre me acabas golpeando -…la mirada del peliverde se endureció. El plan no había salido como esperaba el alero…-es que no entiendes que no estoy listo, senpai!

Y con eso Takao había acabado de cagarla. Kiyoshi ya se veía asesinado por esos ojos.

-vámonos –repitió Midorima, conteniendo su aura homicida.

-huh? C-claro, Shin-chan –le hizo una seña al otro para que lo soltara de una vez, pero este lo apretó más- eh?

-no te vayas –insistió.

-se va conmigo –Midorima también lo tomó del brazo.

-tú sólo lo quieres para que pedalee la rickshaw! Conmigo va a divertirse más –ironizó, en un claro doble sentido. Hasta Takao captó su vibra malintencionada.

-s-senpai?

-Bakao ven conmigo –exigió.

-quédate aquí, inútil

-y-yo…

-es obvio que me escoge a mí –Midorima lo jaló más a su lado.

-te informo que ya es mío –también lo tiró hacia él.

-tsk, suéltalo!

Entonces comenzó un interesante tira y afloja entre ambos, mientras Takao se lamentaba/felicitaba por haber puesto en ese estado a su Shin-chan…si hasta parecía celoso! Esto era simplemente maravilloso…o lo sería, si pudiese disfrutarlo sin sentir sus brazos lastimados. A este paso quedarían las marcas.

-oigan! S-suéltenme! –intentando soltarse consiguió algo peor: Midorima lo soltó. Debido a que Miyagi seguía haciendo fuerza, cayo hacia su lado, prácticamente encima suyo. Con sus labios justo sobre los del rubio.

Horrorizado, el menor se separó con rapidez, cubriéndose los labios con la mano.

-T-Takao?! –preocupado y celoso como estaba, Shintarou lo apartó todavía más de su senpai, como protegiéndolo con el brazo encima suyo- qué diablos le hiciste?!

-yo no le hice nada! Se suponía que tú lo estabas sujetando! –se defendió Miyagi, habiéndolo disfrutado un poco a su pesar. Kotaro lo mataría.

-n…no puede ser –el pelinegro estaba lívido- m-mi segundo beso…

Bien, eso fue algo raro. Todo el mundo pensaba que Takao era un ser altamente codiciado (esto era verdad) que había tenido una activa vida amorosa, pero por lo visto no era así. No era como tanto temía Midorima.

-vámonos, Takao

-eh?

-Si quieres pedaleo yo

-…ha-hai!- intentando recuperar su característica sonrisa lo siguió, no sin antes dedicarle una especial mirada al rubio, que le sonrió no sin cierta complicidad. Le había costado entender el plan de Miyagi, pero por fin lo había comprendido. Y parecía que había funcionado.- adiós, senpai, disculpa por lo de recién

-adiós –le sonrió de nuevo.

-adiós –dijo cortante Midorima, llevándose a Takao de la mano, prácticamente arrastrándolo lejos de Miyagi.

¿Cómo podían sonreírse tras lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Desde cuándo eran tan cercanos como para no verse afectado? ¿En qué momento si Takao siempre estaba al lado suyo? ¿Comenzó alguna de esas veces que ignoraba las conversaciones, sin notar el _peligro_?...

¡¿y por qué eran tan evidentes?! ¿Es que ellos…? Aght!

Tsk, no tenía ninguna gana de ver a SU Bakao así con otro…o sea *carraspear* él no tenía por qué ver gestos tan homosexuales enfrente suyo, que se buscaran una pieza!...No, mejor que no buscaran! Maldición! Como odiaba las contradicciones!

Estaba tan concentrado en su rabia que sólo cuando llegaron frente a la rickshaw notó que el más pequeño seguía callado.

-Takao? –se extrañó de no oír su parloteo de siempre- pasa algo?

-es que…estas molesto con Miyagi-senpai?

-eh? –por lo visto el evidente ahora fue él- n-no, yo solo…

-por qué lo estás? Él es tan buena persona

El tono de reproche del más bajo era doloroso. ¿Por qué defendía tanto al rubio? ¿De verdad le gustaba? Ah, y él que se había hecho esperanzas de por fin gustarle, tras haber oído tantos rumores "disimulados" sobre ellos…en fin: tendría que pasar al plan B.

-no estoy molesto con él –siguió contradiciéndolo- es sólo que…me pasa algo cuando te veo mucho tiempo con Miyagi-senpai

Bien! Ahora estaba jugando a ser directo! Con eso a Kazunari le quedarían más que claros sus sentimientos, era como estarse declarando, no?

Entonces, ¿Por qué Takao lo miraba como si hubiese oído la peor atrocidad del planeta?

_Mierda_, pensó el moreno, casi mareado tras esas palabras. Estaba simplemente choqueado. Eso que acababa de oír…¿no eran los ocultos sentimientos de su Shin-chan por…?

-Shin-chan –llamó bajito- esto…c-cuando me acerco mucho a senpai también te pasa eso?

-si

Esa respuesta fuerte y clara le llegó como una puñalada.

-v-vámonos a casa!

No tenía fuerzas para hacer algo más. Quizá debería derrumbarse en su cama nada más llegar, comer medio litro de helado y luego llorar viendo películas.

-eh? P-pero…! N-no vas a decir nada al respecto?!

-no puedo decir nada –murmuro dolido- si te gusta tanto senpai, anda y declárate! –se soltó con brusquedad de la mano del peliverde y fue en dirección a la rickshaw- quieres que te espere o no? O quieres que sea el chofer personal de ustedes?

No pudo evitar estar molesto por las ironías de la vida. Todo este tiempo él había estado esforzándose solo para saber que el amor de su vida ya estaba interesado en alguien, alguien que tenía sentimientos por Hayama Kotaro y que jamás lo miraría como otra cosa que no fuese "el friki que le gustaba a Takao"…_Debería de enojarme más_, pensó. Y es que no estaba molesto por sí mismo, sino que por Midorima, que nunca conseguiría el amor de Miyagi, quien incluso lo había estado **ayudando** a declararse.

-T-Takao? N-no quise decir eso!

_Oh, por favor_, suplicó en su mente, _no he oigas arrepentido, no podre soportarlo_

-fue exactamente lo que dijiste –replicó, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol- ahora, p-puedes ir y –tragó- declararte. Él está enamorado del rubio hiperactivo de Rakuzan, pero tú no te rindes fácil, cierto? –sonrió con tristeza.- te deseo lo mejor

Esperaba caminar sin que le temblaran las piernas, por lo menos hasta llegar a la rickshaw. No se sentía con fuerzas para conducirla, pero iría a dejarla a casa del megane como siempre. Mas no quería esperarlo. No si luego lo vería con una expresión decepcionada, por el rechazo de la persona que en verdad le gustaba…

Simplemente no podía aguantarlo.

-Takao! Espera ahí! –Midorima volvió a tomarlo de la mano- por qué supones que me gusta ese agresivo maltratador de prodigios?!

…

-eh?

-no me gusta! Denso! Idiota! –los gritos del mayor no tenían sentido en su cabeza. ¿Por qué la culpa era suya? ¿Había dicho algo tan malo?- tsk. En serio no entiendes nada –bufó- eres incapaz de captar hasta las directas?

-q-que?

-el que me gusta eres tú! Idiota! –lo atrajo en un abrazo un poco forzado, pero dulce a fin de cuentas- no entiendo como pude enamorarme de un tonto como tú, pero…-se sonrojó- te juro que es lo más sincero que he sentido en mi vida. Te amo.

Takao por unos momentos se sintió el protagonista de un shounen-ai cualquiera. Hasta la luz del atardecer favorecía esa confesión… no había nadie más cerca. Se sentía tan íntimo, tan acogedor entre esos brazos…Ahh, no era lo mismo abrazar que ser abrazado; aquí era más confortante. ¿O era por el hecho de que era su Shin-chan quien lo abrazaba? Tal vez era sólo por eso. Pero amaba esa sensación. Quería seguir viviendo en ella.

Levanto su rostro a pesar de que las mejillas le ardían, y tímidamente se paró de puntillas, pero aun así el peliverde tuvo que agacharse. Apenas se besaron se perdieron ahí, en el alivio absoluto. El abrazo se apretó más, y pronto Takao se encontró atrayendo más a Midorima por el cuello, extasiado por haber conocido la maravilla de esas palabras.

-yo también te amo, Shintarou –susurró a su oído- no me sueltes por ahora. Quiero hacerme la idea de que es la realidad

-n-no digas esas cosas! Era yo el que no entendía! T-toda esta semana, ocultándote de mí…¡¿ qué demonios fue eso?! Un escarmiento o algo así? Tendrás que darme una muy buena explicación, nanodayo

En ninguno de sus sueños había pensado en otra cosa que en confesarse, pero…recibir una declaración como esa era todavía más lindo, debía de admitir.

Fin


End file.
